Backdraft Sneak Peak!
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: Syndey and Nigel head out to Randal and Jenny's wedding only to get knee deep in a hunt - what else is new? But this time, the prize is a lot closer to home than they think. SNEAK PEAK AT MY UP COMING STORY! CHECK IT OUT!


**So, a few years ago I started writing a Relic Hunter fic called Backdraft but I stopped writing and took it off because I just really didn't have time to write it. I still don't - RIGHT NOW - but I will soon and got this little scene stuck in my head today. So you know what this is? It's a SNEAK PEEK at my upcomign story 'Backdraft' to be released this summer but I make no promises about updates since... well I'm kind of busy. Sorry guys. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review! And if you feel like reading some of my other work before Backdraft is up, go to my profile and check out my Castle stories and hey, follow my on Twitter vatrask.**

**All my love!**

* * *

"Just order the pizza, please; I'm going to hop in the shower." He waved her off as she scampered up the stairs. He hit the speed dial on their favourite pizza place and asked Anton to just bring them their usual. So that was taken care of; what now? He couldn't exactly just go exploring Sydney's apartment; this was her sacred space – her home – but OH what's that? He caught sight of a picture frame above the mantel and was immediately drawn to it – and its clear preservation amongst the lackadaisically placed knick knacks. This was placed above the others on a shelf all its own and it was pristinely clean. He reached out to grab up but pulled back when he realized what it was. He had never seen her mother but the instant he say that Hawaiian skin and billowing wedding gown, he saw the resemblance – the beauty. God when he saw that smiled, he realized what must have first attracted Randal to her; that smile could light a thousand cities and still leave room to light a way home for her loved ones. He brought his fingers as close as possible without touching the photo and ran it over smoothly, a smile coming to his lips. There was story behind this photo and was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to hear it. So he took one last look at that smile before bounding up the stairs to see if she was done with her shower.

He knocked once before he began speaking, knowing she was in there so he wouldn't need to wait. "Syd….did…..you…dress….day?" She shook her head

"Nigel, the door's unlocked, just come in and tell me what it is."

Hesitantly he turned the knob and was immediately swept up in the steam bombarding. He swatted it away but it only got worse after he closed the door behind him. He caught sight of her silhouette in the shadow of her shower curtain and immediately turned to lean against the sink so he was at least sideways to her. "Why is it that when we have these casual conversations you're always naked?"

"It's more fun that way." She smirked, glad that his usual squeak that emerged when they were in compromising positions was only somewhat there.

"For who?" Nope, there it was; her smile widened

"For both of us." She continued to rise out her hair though she was nearly done. "You know, you _could_ just join me. The Carthaginians believed bathing between the sexes was"

"An extension of friendship I know; you've told me – several times – and it was only platonic because they've never met you."

She paused but didn't dare look at him "Was that…a…compliment?" She really wasn't sure.

"Of course not," he shrugged, unsure if it really was "merely an observation."

Thank god for a change of subject, she smirked "speaking of observations, I saw the way that flight attendant was checking you out on the flight home. Did she give you her number?" Yeah it sounded like a sisterly hint that he wouldn't rise to; she knew him like a best friend much too well.

"She did;" he sighed "and I conveniently lost it on the way home."

She kept washing but tilted her head her curiosity. "Why? She seemed… eager. And besides, when was the last time you got some action?"

He almost laughed aloud but kept to scoffing and crossing he arms over his chest. "Just yesterday when I was being chased by bad guys."

"Unless you get something out of it that I don't realize, that's not what I mean."

"I know exactly what you and your dirty little mind mean Ms. Fox and I'll have you know that what I do in what little spare time I have is none of your business. I'd be asking you the same question if I wasn't afraid of the answer."

She gaped at his shadow through the curtain but couldn't deny him. "Someone's feeling brash today?"

"Well after saving your arse from danger I figure I deserved a little leeway in attitude." Oh what had gotten into him today? Whatever it was, it was making her smile – and him blush.

It brought a tenderness into her voice no matter how casual she sounded "I never did thank you for that."

"No thanks is necessary, Syd." At least their tons matched, brightening her smile.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" Could he really be blamed if he was sorely tempted?

"Sydney Fox… food's here."

She blinked at the change in tone from scolding and almost sensual to casual and…regretful maybe? Why? What? "I didn't hear the doorbell ring."

"You're in the shower, you aren't supposed to hear the doorbell ring or else you'd come out and answer it. And lord knows we'd all be in trouble then."

"Nigel," she peeked out from the side of the curtain only to find the door gentle closing as he left, leaving her to gape after him.


End file.
